


How Season 8 Ends (After The Credits)

by bewitched_blue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, How It Should've Ended, Im so depressed rn I can't rest till I fix this, M/M, Voltron, klance, voltron season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewitched_blue/pseuds/bewitched_blue
Summary: How Season 8 most definitely continues in my mind.





	How Season 8 Ends (After The Credits)

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly because I'm hella sad now and I can't have it just be done like that.

Lance only worked as a farmer for the Alteans in the summer, his real job was a teacher at the garrison. He taught alongside Keith, who worked with the Blade of Marmora's relief team in his summers. It had been a few years since the war had ceased and Allura had ceased with it, and Lance was finally finding the peace he so deserved. 

At first he had placed all value in her, basing his self-worth and job in her, but with every day without her he understood more. Lance had realized that Allura was hurt and misguided by Lotor, looking for the perfect rebound and Lance had been there. He didn't blame her though, he didn't think she knew what she was doing, she had so much on her plate. But he didn't blame himself either, it was no one's fault, everyone was under pressure and though he knew Allura loved him, it wasn't what he craved for. 

That understanding hurt but it also helped him move on, see that everything doesn't revolve around the first girl he dates. In the end Lance managed to let go of Allura's grasp and move forward. Just like Shiro and his new husband Curtis, who were very happy, and although Shiro missed Adam he, like Lance, had learned to move on. 

Lance also knew that he had done the same thing to someone else on the team, he needed to talk to him. 

So after work Lance walked to the end of the hall, found the door he was looking for and walked in. Lance leaned on the wall, arms crossed over his chest, smiling.

"Hey mullet."

It was fond, and Keith knew so, he and Lance had come a long way since fighting about literally anything, Keith smiled.

"Hello Lance."

Lance walked in front of the desk Keith sat at doing his work, Lance took a seat in one of the student desks.

"Maaan, life for us was so strange" Lance laughed and Keith smiled "like I wasn't even an adult when I was flung into an alien lion spaceship and shot off into space to fight in a more than ten thousand year old war versus fluffy purple aliens." Keith laughed a little running his gloved hand through his long black hair, his fingerless gloved hand. Keith and his fingerless gloves, Lance kept talking "Like I can't even drink alcohol legally yet but I'm already a teacher and a world- no universe...dang... a universally famous pilot." Lance seemed to let it finally sink in, it was all in perspective now.

Keith looked up "I know, it really... it really is a story." Keith laughed and Lance smiled at that, it was moment's like these that made Lance remember things that he'd wanted before Voltron and before Allura. 

"Hey uh Keith... do you wanna talk?" Lance nervously fidgeted.

"That is what we are doing already." Keith smiled.

Lance nodded and then rolled his eyes, he stood up and grabbed Keith's hand tugging him out of the classroom and running out towards the open fields behind the school. 

Lance plopped down in the grass, the orange and pink sunset threatening to turn darker. Keith sat down next to Lance sprawling his legs out and looking up whilst leaning back on his elbows, Lance hugged his knees.

"Do you miss her?" Keith asked after a long pause with only the wind to speak to them.

"Yes." Lance whispered.

"But not like before" he continued after a tick of silence, Keith looked at his caramel hair, at the way it was tousled and curlier than it had been years prior. He noticed how Lance had many more freckles that speckled the bridge of his nose and dusted the tops of his cheeks, cascading down from there to flood everywhere else onto Lance's body. 

Lance was beautiful, Keith knew this, he'd known this for a long time.

"At first it was almost unbearable... the pain... but I understand everything better now. I get why she did it and how things were for us and it doesn't make me sad anymore because in the end I found myself and now I'm stronger and more confident. And it wasn't because Allura said she loved me, it was because she left me."

Keith nodded and Lance chanced a glance and was not disappointed, Keith's long black hair that whipped around in the wind. Keith's red scar burned into his cheek, forever reminding him of that night with Shiro. Lance reached up to his face and touched the Altean marks that Allura had left under his eyes. "And in a way, she's always with me anyway." Lance smiled.

Keith looked at him and then reached forward, placing his hand on Lance's cheek and slowly making circles on it with his thumb. Lance sighed "I have something to tell you." Keith nodded, still making circles. 

"But before I do, an apology is needed" Keith made a confused face and paused his motions, eventually taking his hand away because Lance looked like he was struggling. "Keith I'm sorry for all the rivalry stuff I made up and always arguing with you and always blaming you for everything, I guess what I was doing was trying to make sure my real feelings weren't showing and I was scared so instead I turned it into a competition." Keith's eyes widened... real feelings?

"So when I was stuck in space with you I was really scared and I didn't know what to do and then... and then you left..." Lance sighed and it came out shaky.

Keith sat up straight "hey I-" Lance cut him off "let me finish" Keith nodded.

"You left for the BOM and Allura went frolicking off with Lotor and Shiro wasn't Shiro. I... I was alone... and the people I loved had left me alone." Lance bit his lip "Though it doesn't hurt as bad anymore, it really did then."

Keith stared at Lance and he felt so bad, it hurt him when Lance was hurting. 

"So in the end I guess I was scared of my feelings for you and so when I met Allura I decided to pursue her instead... but I never accounted for if I'd actually fall in love with her. In the end... I was just a rebound from Lotor." 

Keith moved closer to Lance and Lance turned to face him, he looked very vulnerable, but also much stronger than he had been at the start of this whole mess. 

"So Keith... what I'm trying to say is..." Lance was bright red now and his hands shook.

"I love you."

Keith stared at Lance and his bright blue eyes, Keith could count on one hand the amount of times he's cried, but all of a sudden here he was with tears streaming down his cheeks. Lance was startled by this and so was Keith, he smiled and then started laughing and then so did Lance and now there were just two really screwed up teenagers laughing and crying together on a hill.

Lance looked at Keith fondly, and when Keith returned the look Lance could feel it. Could feel the way real love feels, real reciprocation feels, real raw emotions. It'd been right in front of him this whole time, but there was no changing the past just advancing the future. Keith smiled and then leaned in making their foreheads meet, he brought both hands up and placed them on Lance's cheeks, cupping his face.

"The garrison..." Keith spoke "that's how long I've been waiting... Lance..." Keith watched the sun make Lance's freckles look like gold paint that he had been splattered with.

"I love you." 

Lance smiled and Keith smiled and they both cried and when they leaned in simultaneously and their lips met both boys were overwhelmed. This kiss was real, there were memories channeled behind it, love and anger and sadness and hope. Keith and Lance both started smiling after and then giggling. 

Lance buried his face in Keith's chest and Keith laughed hugging him closer, Lance looked at him and then Keith made a face. "Ha ha what?" Lance asked "your marks... they're... they're disappearing!" Keith looked at him astonished. "What!?" Lance touched his face, he turned around when he noticed Keith staring awestruck into the distance.

A small bright light was seemingly floating there, Keith held Lance by the waist as they watched the light get closer. Suddenly it dimmed and in it's place stood Allura.

Lance and Keith stood up and Allura started running towards them, the boys ran up to her. Lance in tears and Keith close and when they finally met they hugged so tightly Lance thought he might explode. Keith ran up to them "ALLURA!" and Allura hugged him "wha-! How?" 

"Those marks on Lance were a part of me, they were there to help Lance always remember to chase his dreams and be honest with himself. When he told you his feelings he was finally honest with himself and thus letting me return home, I had to leave to make sure that Lance found himself and Keith. I'm glad you realized soon Lance." She laughed and the boys kept hugging her.

In the next two hours all the former paladins and everyone who'd fought alongside had been notified of her return and people kept flooding in crying and hugging her. Coran cried the loudest, with Pidge and Hunk close behind. 

Keith and Lance held hands the entire night, not once letting go. Later when things had died down Allura came over and spoke to Lance.

"I'm sorry Lance, I used your feelings and left you feeling empty and unloved." Lance nodded "thank you, though in the end I found Keith again and there's no other way I would have it."

Keith smiled and Allura smiled and Lance smiled and everyone in the room smiled.

Months later and Allura was the humble queen of the new Altea with Coran as her right hand man.

Lance and Keith were taking things slow, but also knew that nothing could tear them apart again and that they both loved each other more than the other thought possible.

Years later the two would get married after Keith proposes and the wedding would be beautiful and Lance would be his normal flirty self and Keith would love him for it. They'd buy a beautiful house and meet up with everyone once a week. They'd be happy together and so in love because they'd saved the universe and gone through so much and now they most definitely deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> "There is no changing the past, just advancing the future."


End file.
